OH, The Similarities!
by Jacey-Babygirl
Summary: Danny gets to go to a Ghost Convention with his dad in Eton Falls along with Sam and Tucker. New Characters with disturbing similarities and a new enemy unites with an old foe! Slight DxOC and DxS Plz RR with no Flames!
1. Plans for Summer

**JBG: YAY! I finally get to show the world my fanfiction!  
****Ghost Typist: With the help of me! You forgot about me!  
****JBG: Oh yes, I'm sorry. Everyone this is the all mysterious Ghost Typist whose helping me out in...typing cause...I can't do it right now...  
****GT: Her computer's broken (smiles)  
****JBG: yah...you could say that for right now (smiles) Anyway and now, meet...MR. GHOST DISCLAIMER!...eh...person.  
****GT: O.o didja have Skulker drag him in or something?  
****JBG:...nooo...(hides sack of money and random pictures of people and ghosts)  
****Mr. Ghost Disclaimer person: (reading paper with Skulker's gun at his head) Jacey-babygirl does not own Danny Phantom nor it's characters. She does, however, own Danni, Sam and...wait a moment...You're just figuring a way to own the characters by changing a letter in their names!  
****JBG:...noooooooooooo that's really what their names are...  
****GT: It's true, I saw it...over her light handwriting.  
****Mr. Ghost Disclaimer person: You're kidding, right?  
****GT: Nope..here, take a look (holds up hand written copy)  
****Mr. Ghost Disclaimer person: (Reads written copy) Dang it...  
****JBG: YAY! No lawyers coming after me!  
****Mr. Ghost Disclaimer person: (mumbles)I'll show you lawyer...anyway and the final person she had so far is...uh..(looking at other paper) Tracey?  
****JBG: Yup!  
****GT: Is this the Tracey from Pokemon?  
****JBG: No...it's not...unless that Tracey is a girl.  
****GT: oh, nvm.  
****JBG: Yay! Okay, you can talk him back to his house...(evil grin)for now  
****Skulker: Will do...(picks up MGDP and drags him away)  
****GT: Okay, now then, shall I get to work now? (magical laptop appears along with a recliner and ipod)  
****JBG: Yes, by all means, go for it!  
****GT: With pleasure (Starts typing while looking at the notebook paper)  
****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter One: Plans for the Summer**

It's almost the end of the school, for the year that is, and there is a certain fourteen year old boy who can't wait to get out of the torture chamber that his parents called, "enrichment for the mind".  
"Yes...yes! 3...2...1..YES! FINALLY!"  
The bell had just rung to welcome the summer in Amity Park. Casper high students, of course, ran out of the place they were held captive for what seemed for good. At least, most of their young lives until next year.

The fourteen year old boy I spoke of earlier does have a name. Danny Fenton. A normal looking boy with pitch black hair and have icy blue eyes. He's wearing a white and red t-shirt, blue jeans and a awesomely cool red shoes. (a/n: I want those shoes!) He ran outside the "halls of horrors" with his two best friends in the world. Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.  
Sam is a beautiful girl obsessed with being different, in other words, goth. (a/n: not to offend anyone who is! (Smiles)) Of course, she likes being this independent with two great guys to be there for that. For Tucker, technology is his love in life. Anything that beeps, boops or clicks is his life and obsession. Of course, for Tucky Foley, his red brume makes him well...him!

On the sidewalk outside the school, they were discussing their plans for the summer ahead.  
"Well, I'm doin' nothin'. You guys?"asked Danny, with a relaxed stare.  
"Nope. No...wait...no. Nothin' till next year."said Tucky checking his PDA as they walked to Danny's house.  
"I haven't made any plans yet. So, I'm not doing anything either..."said Sam.  
The three friends continued to walk to Danny's house in a light discussion mostly containing the lines above. Finally, they arrive at the Fenton household. They walk up the steps to the door to go inside. But before they could open the door themselves, it slammed open.  
Jack Fenton, Danny's dad, who was standing in the doorway, holding a piece of very colorful paper with an excited look on his face. (a/n's typist: Okay, now I'm scared.)  
"HEY DANNY! Guess where we're going this weekend!"he said enthusiastically.  
"ummmmm...I don't...know? Uh...the beach?"said Danny, knowing full well that it most likely had to do with ghosts, again.  
"NOPE! We're going to the Ghost-Hunters Convention in Eton Falls, conveniently the next town over from here!"  
"They have conventions for those?"asked said innocently. (a/n's typist: Innocently!)  
"Well yea, they pretty much have a convention for everything nowadays."said Tucker in his 'matter-of-factly' voice.  
"Can Sam and Tucker come?"Danny asked hopefully to his father. (a/n:Hey! I would drag them along too! He and I would get bored!)  
"DANNY!"Sam and Tucker shouted in a whiney tone.  
"What? You both told me you guys had nothing planned. So, why waste summer by yourselves?"  
"Good point..."they both admitted.  
"Sure, why not? They can get the ghost hunters experience of a lifetime! It's not like they do this all the time anyway!"said Jack, kind-of laughing to himself about the last part.  
"Heh..heh..right..."They all said, just as Jack went inside again.  
"Well,"said Danny,"I guess we all have something to do now."He smiled at them and they smiled back.  
"I think this'll actually be some fun."said Sam.  
"Yeah! It's not like anything major will happen there, right?"said Tucker, not even realizing the intensity of what he just said.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**GT: Done!  
****JBG: HOLY CHEESE LOGS! That was fast! Man your reputation is good.  
****GT: Yeah...'sept I can't get my fanfictions up cause I have too many to update and a regular life...  
****JBG: True true..  
****GT: Yeah, so I'll be getting to Chapter 2 of this and Chapter 1 of your other one soon. My hand hurts and so does my eyes.  
****JBG: Awww...poor baby...  
****GT: (Glare with a blast shot at the nearest lampost)  
****JBG: okay...note to self, don't call typist a baby  
****GT: Okay then, now tell what I said to say to the readers when they are done...  
****JBG: OH! Yeah...I forgot. Um...Oh yeah! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and Please! For the sake of my life and my Ghost Typist's...er...life...I think, REVIEW! Please! But please...no FLAMES!  
****GT: Those will be provided to the big bonfirenext week,where we're going to burn Dan Phantom's thermos that I serectly stole from Clockworth. (Holding it up)  
JBG: Uh...you sure that's a good idea.  
****GT: Don't worry about it. (smiles)  
****JBG: Eh...ooookkkkaaaayyyy...Anyway! Go hit the little review button! PLEASE!**


	2. The Protector of Eton Falls

**JBG: Ah, nothing like Chapter 2, am I right?  
GT: Yeah, I guess (smiles) Anyway, is Mr. Ghost Disclaimer person going to grace us with his presence with Skulker's gun at his head again?  
****JBG: Nah, ever since you taught me that trick, the only time I'll drag him out is if I need to add something.  
****GT: Good girl (smiles)  
****JBG: Yup and so now I will say this. If you read the chapter before, you know that the disclaimer from that chapter applies on this chapter too until I need to add something in. :p  
****GT: And that's my cue. (Laptop, Ipod, popcorn, Chapter 2's papers, water and the recliner reappear) Just hope I don't set the keyboard on fire...again...  
****JBG: OH! Before I forget here's some helpful information:**

_Italic is for basicly me saying something_

_'This is for Dani's thoughts'_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two: The Protector of Eton Falls**

_Now, before we continue with our story, I must clarify the story behind Eton Falls. The town seems like a normal, everyday town, just like Amity. This town, conveniently, also has it's ghostly savior. A girl, caught in the middle of a feud between humans and ghosts. Just trying to keep the peace in her town. Her name? Ghost Girl. Although in Amity, people hate their Danny Phantom, here, people actually appreciate her actions of her superheroness.(Is that even a word?) _

_Ghost Girl also has a secret identity but we'll reveal that later_. She flies around the town, just a regular scan of the city to her. This girl has hair like snow and tinsel, her eyes are like two golden orbs inside of her tan skinned face. Her outfit is black and white. The what parts of the suit are angled at her neck and waist. She also has gloves an that are white along with her shoes. She is smiling. She loves to fly around the quite of the night. Suddenly, she hears a voice from her cell phone receiver that is in her ear. She is slightly startled because she forgot she had it in there.

"Dani? Dani! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" yells a male's voice on the other line.  
"Sam. I can hear you just fine. What's up?"said Dani, slight aggravated with his interruption.  
"Ummm...uhh...I forgot. NO WAIT! I remember! Your parents are wondering what you're doing out after 10 pm."said Sam confidently, proud that he remembered.  
"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me it was 10 pm before NOW!"asked Dani, angrily.  
"Ummm...I forgot?"said Sam innocently.  
"Urrgh!"Danni moaned. She quickly flew over to the only house in the neighborhood with an emergency operations tower on it. Her home. She didn't go directly to it but to a dark alley to the side of it and changed back to her human self, Dani Cegion.

Dani Cegion was a normal looking girl with raven black hair and beautiful dark green eyes. With jeans and a navy blue shirt on, she starts to run quickly to the front door of her house. As she reached for the door, it flung open with her parents standing behind it. (a/n: We'll just describe her parents later (smiles innocently)) Dani looked at them nervously and decided to just outright apologize to them.  
"I know, I know. Grounded until further notice..."said Dani in a reverence to her parents.  
"What are you talking about, dear?"asked her mom curiously, "It's only nine o'clock."  
"What!" _'Oh I'm gonna to kill Sam for this.' _Dani thought, ready to blow his head off.  
"Well, since we have you here...Guess what we're going to do all weekend."said her father enthusiastically.  
"Oh...ummmm...I dunno...go to the beach?"said Dani hopefully, knowing full well that it had to do with ghosts. Her parents were totally into the paranormal, especially ghosts. They liked the fact that they pretty much know everything about ghosts there is to know. Of course, they have no idea of what their own inventions cause their daughter to become.  
"No silly! We're gonna go to this!"he said holding up a paper infront of her face. She took the paper from her father and looked at it.  
The paper was, in fact, a flyer filled with colors. Though all of the colors she found the words, **_"Ghost Hunters Convention! Coming only this weekend to Eton Falls! If ya miss it, you're a ghost!"  
_**"And, why are we all going?"asked Dani.  
"Because it said, 'If you don't go, you're a ghost!' And, as far as we know, none of us are ghosts."said her dad matter-of-factly.  
"Heh...right. Anyway, I'll try to see if Sam and Tracy can go too."and as Dani said this, she moved past her parents, up to her room to call her two best friends about the new of what they were going to do this weekend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GT: (Closing the laptop) Wow that chapter was short.  
****JBG: Yup, but it's all good. (smiles) So, what about chapter 3?  
GT: Since you mention that, I might as well type up chapter 3 since I got time and stuff...  
****JBG: Yay! Please review but no flames please.  
****GT: As I said in the last chapter, it'll be used for our Tiki party where we're going to throw Dan's thermos in to the fire. (smiles)  
****JBG: wouldn't that release him?  
****GT: You know...I never thought of that...**


	3. I Love Eton Falls

**GT: Well, I guess it's time for me go on a head to start up the typeage of Chapter 3.  
****JBG: Is typage even a word?  
GT: uh...no...But it is to me!  
****JBG: oooookkkkkkaaaaaayyy...Anyway, same disclaimer applies to this chapter like it did for chapters 1 and 2. Oh and I forgot to add Eton Falls to the I own list since I created it. (smiles)  
****GT: (Drinks water and then sets it down to reopen laptop) Time to get started! Umm...the Italics are also going to be Danny's thoughts as well...she forgot to mention that.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**** Chapter 3: I LoveEton Falls**

(In the Fenton RV. Midday)

"I can't believe I thought this would be fun."said Sam sulky.  
"Oh, come on! At least you get a window seat!"said Tucker, who was sitting next to the Fenton Lantern.  
"Hey, Dad?"said Danny, "Why isn't Jazz coming again?"  
"She said she had a psychology lecture to listen to at the University."said Jack sadly/angrily.  
"Lucky..."Danny mumbled to himself.

Lucky, Eton Falls was only two hours away so it didn't take them too long to get there.  
"Hey, Mr. Fenton?"asked Tucker, "If we only live two hours away, how come we're staying in a hotel?"  
"Because then we'll be able to see any ghosts in the town! And so we won't have to wake up especially early and make this trip two or three more times."said Danny's dad. (a/n's typist: OMG Jack Fenton said something smart! Is the world coming to the end and did Vlad get his cat?)  
"Point taken."said Sam and Danny in unison.  
"I love hotels, don't you?"said Tucker, leaning back in his seat.  
"Well I'm glad you do 'cause we're here!"shouted Jack to the back seat where they were all sitting.  
The hotel was on of the tallest buildings in the city and looked really 'ritsy-titsy'.  
"How could we afford to stay here?"Danny asked.  
"Perks, Danny. Since this is a ghost-hunters convention and I happen to be a ghost hunter, they let me stay here for only $20 for all of us!"  
"COOL!"They all said.  
"Well, enough staring! Let's get to our rooms!"said Jack, throwing Tucker and Sam their bags, then grabbing his own. They all started walking towards the front door of the hotel. Danny went to his his bags when he noticed a house with an emergency opt. center on the top of it.  
"Whoa! It looks just like my house. Weird..."said Danny to himself. He grabbed his bags and followed the rest of his family inside when all of a sudden, his ghost sense whet off, shooting a blue mist from his mouth. _'Oh great!' _He thought. He looked around for the ghost but all he saw was a girl outside the house with the emergency opt. center on it. _'That was weird...' _Danny thought and decided to tell Sam and Tucker once they had a moment alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GT: What the heck! This is shorter than the last one! (Holding up the paper)  
****JBG: yeeeeah...so?  
****GT: Well, that means chapter four could be typed up fast and maybe before Naruto comes on.  
****JBG: Really!  
****GT: Yup. (smiles)  
****JBG: YAY! Okay people! Ya know what to do! Review with out flaming fire balls, kay? See ya on Chapter 4!**


	4. Smoke and Mists

**GT: 3 chapters in one night, it's almost a new record for me! (smiles)  
****JBG: Really?  
****GT: Yeah, years ago, I wrote 2 chapters of a Pokemon fic that no longer exists sadly back when I was sick and stuff.  
****JBG: Dang  
****GT: Yup. So, we going to have you-know-who come?  
JBG: Nope...maybe later..So, all I have to say is, the disclaimer is the same on this one as it was on the other 3 so Lawyers...I do this:P  
****GT:(laughing) Ha! That's funny! Okay, better get started if I wanna get done before Naruto comes on. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Four: Smoke and Mists**

(Earlier that day at Dani's house at 10:30 am)

Dani had just woken up from a good night's sleep. You see, after she talked to Sam and Tracey last night about their week plans (Of which they were none too happy with), there were no ghosts to put down so this was like a first time thing for her. Anyway, so she gets up, showers, gets dressed and gets downstairs for breakfast. She goes into the kitchen and sits at the table and started to eat some cereal, when she hears an explosion from the basement.  
_'Oh great! Not again!' _thought Dani as she walked toward the door which was slightly smoking. She opened the door, sending in a huge cloud of smoke, setting off the smoke alarms.  
"You guys okay down there?"Dani shouted over the annoying beep of the smoke alarms.  
"_Cough Cough_ Yeah, yeah! Just _cough_ fine!"yelled back her mom.  
"What are you trying to do down there?"she yelled/asked.  
"Oh, just trying to prefect the Cegion Ghost Vacuum! Nothing huge but it'll be revolutionary! It's hand-held!"shouted her dad over the smoke alarms.  
_'Finally! Something to catch these ghosts with!' _thought Dani.

After Dani finished turning off the smoke alarms and her breakfast, she decided to hang out with Sam and Tracey. She called them up and they all decided to meet later at the park and then decided what to do from there. After she hung up on her friends, she decided that she needed another shower because all the smoke that morning. So she went upstairs and took a nice, long, hot bath, listening to the quiet in the her bathroom. The only sounds she heard were the occasional popping of a bath bubble and her own deep breathing.  
_'This feels soooo good! I don't remember the last time I've done this! Sooo...gooood.'_ Dani thought as she fell into a light sleep.  
Around one o'clock, she woke up from her trance-like state. By this time, all the bubbles were gone and the water was only lukewarm compared to the steaming hot bath only an hour before. She decided she should get out, considering the fact she looked like a huge raisin by now. So she climbed out of the tub and went back to her room to get dressed, again. She dressed herself into her blue jeans and navy blue t-shirt, remembering that she was to meet Sam and Tracey in Eton Park and it was currently 1:30.  
"Oh crap!"she said to herself, for she knows it takes about a half an hour to get to the park walking. She know it would be faster flying but, she didn't want to risk anyone seeing her change into Ghost Girl. So, she hurried to get to the park, grabbing her bag and throwing herself down the stairs and out he door.  
"Phew! Okay, need to hurry...I think there's a short-cut over here but, that might-"suddenly Dani felt unusually cold and she saw her breath, a white mist infront of her face. She looked around, expecting a ghost to pop out to fight her. _'Alright, quit playing hide and seek.' _Dani thought. She suddenly turned around, thinking it was behind her, but she saw no ghost. All she saw was a boy with black hair and a white t-shirt unloading luggage from an unusual RV in front of the fancy hotel by her house. _'Huh?' _she thought, still perplexed by the experience. "Better tell Sam and Tracey in the park. They'd wanna know."she told herself as she ran towards her short-cut to the park. Of course, as all things do, she will forget to tell her friends until it's crucially important. (But I doubt it will be.)  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GT: Typing done before Naruto!  
****JBG: YAY!  
****GT: but not the spell check...oh well..  
****JBG: Sorry  
****GT: Not your fault. That's what VCRs are invented for.  
****JBG: Eh, I just use my cable to do that.  
****GT: Lucky human.  
****JBG: ;P Anyway, read and review but please for the love of my Danny  
****GT: Your Danny?  
JBG: Uh...please no flames! Bye! (runs)**


	5. Parks and Practice

**GT: Now that I had jello and Naruto's over..I think I'll randomly start on Chapter 5  
****JBG: Really! Awww thank you!  
****GT: no problem...you hired me for it. (plasma t.v. with One Piece on disappears in a poof and is now replaced with the laptop and Chapter 5's paper)Jacey girl, you know what to say  
****JBG: Disclaimer applies on this chapter too! and if any Lawyers come, I'll just use the JBG Lawyer Sheild.  
****GT: It also Box Ghost proof too...wait..is it Vlad proof?  
****JBG: Uh...I dunno...I..uh(sneeks away)go...uh..check(runs)  
****GT: She forgot to make it Vlad proof too. (smiles and starts to type)  
****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****Chapter 5: Parks and Practice**

Danny found them at the front desk as his dad was checking in.  
"Danny! What took so long?"asked Tucker beneath all the luggage he was carrying.  
"I'll tell you guys later. WHOA! This IS a nice place!"Danny said, obviously just noticing the hotel.

The hotel was huge, at least, the lobby was. It had a high ceiling with a very expensive looking chandler hanging from it. The check in desk was in between the wrap-around stairs to the second floor of the hotel. The floor was a tan marble with groups of leather furniture and coffee tables on top of throw-rugs around the whole place. (a/n: ok, if you've ever been in a nice hotel, use that image, not mine :P)

"Here you are sir. The key to room 325."said the clerk behind the desk with a smug tone, "Sir, you may put you luggage on this cart and it will be brought up to your room immediately."  
"GREAT!"shouted Jack as he threw the luggage on to the cart and takes the key from the clerk, "Thanks!"  
Tucker, Sam and Danny followed in suit and followed Mr. Fenton to the elevator to get to their room. They got into the elevator and arrived in the 300 to 350 wing.

"315, 317, 319, 321, 323, oh! Here it is! 325!"said Mr. Fenton as he put the key in and opened the door. They went in and turned on the light.  
"Woooooaaaaaah!"said Danny, Sam and Tucker in unison. The room was huge. There was a bathroom to their right as they came in. They also noticed two queen sized beds in the middle of the room. They also saw a connecting door. They went through the door to discover there was another room just like the one they came from, just flipped.  
"I call this room!"shouted Sam, running to claim one of the beds.  
"Hey! No fair!"shouted Tucker and Danny.  
"Don't worry kids! You can always fold up this bed and bring it to the other room"as he was saying this, he was doing that. Folding the bed length-wise and putting it into the other room.  
"Okay. That's cool!"said Tucker and Danny.  
"Thanks dad! You..won't mind being alone will you?"asked Danny.  
"Oh, no way, son! I'll be fine. More room for me to lay around naked."said Danny's dad assuredly. (a/n's typist: EWWWWW(gagging herself))  
"Yeah..um..okay. Just don't come over without pants on. Deal?"  
"Deal, but it's your fault if you have the door open!"  
"Right."said Danny, shutting the door firmly behind him. After Tucker, Sam and Danny set up the third bed, they started to talk.  
"So Danny. What did you want to tell us before?"asked Sam, alittle concerned.  
"Oh well... My ghost sense went off outside when I was getting my bags out of the RV, but I didn't see anything remotely ghost-like."Danny told them in a whispered tone so his dad couldn't hear anything.  
"Well, that's weird. You sure you didn't see anything that would make it go off?"asked Tucker making sure to cover all the bases.  
"Yeah, the only thing I saw was a girl walking down the street but, she didn't seem very ghostly to me."said Danny thoughtfully.  
"Maybe your ghost sense is just acting up because you haven't fought and ghosts lately. You probably just need to practice a little to calm it down."suggested Sam in one of those, 'you-know-I'm-right"tones.  
"Yeah, that makes sense, but where would I practice?"asked Danny, "I can't do it here."  
"Maybe this town has a park where you can go."said Tucker. He started to rummaging through the nightstand.  
"What are you doing, Tucker?"asked Sam.  
"Looking for a, a-ha! A Map! To look for parks close to us, like...HERE!"said Tucker, slamming down the map with his finger on the local park, Eton Park.  
"Looks kinda far away."said Danny looking at the map then at Tucker and Sam, "What!"  
They were both looking at him with an eyebrow cocked and an 'you-should-know-this-one-Sparky' look on their faces.  
"What? OH! Duh! Sorry! Sometimes I forget I can do that whole..flying thing."said Danny laughing at himself as he 'went ghost'.  
"Oh yeah, he needs practice."said Sam and Tucker to eachother. After they said that, Danny grabbed them both, went through the wall with them and flew towards the park. Danny decided to go invisible for the flight so they would not attract too much attention. _'I don't want to freak these people out. They've probably have never even seen a ghost.' _Thought Danny as he flew towards Eton Park.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**GT: (Glare of a thousand daggers)  
****JBG: What? Is this about you having to type that part of what Jack says about being naked..thing..  
****GT: (nods)That was just too horrible...(grins evilly)...hang on a tick..(disappears with laptop)  
****JBG: (blinks) where did she..  
****Random voice from far away that sounded like a girl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
****GT:(reappears)  
****JBG: Where did you go?  
GT: ohh..Wisconsin.  
****JBG: Wisconsin! Why did you...oh...you didn't..did you?  
GT: I seriously hope the Lawyer shield is Vlad proof cause he should be knocking anytime soon.  
****JBG: Yeah. So...what was his reaction?  
****GT: Well. He was first surprised how I got past his ghost shield and then I pointed to that part in that chapter on the laptop. Took him a couple of minutes and then he screamed like girl who found out she was being proposed to.  
****JBG: (rolling on the floor laughing) what...ha! else..  
****GT: I told him to get a cat and then came back here.  
****(pounding could be heard outside of the house)  
****Vlad: LET...ME...IN...SO...I...CAN...RIP...THAT...TO...SHEADS..AND BURN...YOU...ALIVE...FOR...SHOWING...ME...THAT...AND...I...WILL...NOT...GET...A...CAT!  
****GT and JBG: (laughing on the floor)  
****GT: (slowing down the laughing) please, review without flames. All flames will be used for the Ghost Typist Flamethrower to be used on Vlad. (evil grin)  
****JBG: (slowing down laughing as well) See ya...on chapter...6! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHHA**


	6. Ghosts in the Park

**(Vlad is still pounding away at JBG Lawyer Shield(that stops both him and the box ghost)while JBG and GT are drinking tea while Fairly Oddparents is playing in the background)****GT: He's still going at it?  
JBG: Yeah, it's going to be a while...  
****GT: Least we're done with exams so we don't have to worry about it.  
****JBG: Yeah...but still...how are we going to get out.  
****GT: I...never thought of that...ummm...How about I type chapter 6 up while you think of a way out...  
****JBG: Kay...hmmm...Oh! The disclaimer is still the same on this chapter too:P  
****GT: Hey, uh, you might wanna make the shield ghost proof too to like...all ghosts...and humans too  
****JBG: Why?  
GT: Cause maybe someone will tell Danny about what you wrote and he might go through the shield.  
****JBG: O.O I never thought of that!(runs to the shield generator)  
****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Ghosts in the Park**

Dani was now running to get to the park on-time."Darn it! I know I should've flown! But, nooooo! I had to be 'Miss What-if' today!"said Dani to herself. Finally, she arrived at the park about ten minutes late. She walked through the gate and along the path, searching for her friends. She walked to about the middle of the park when she heard a familiar voice.  
"HEY! DANI! OVER HERE!"it was her best friend, Tracey. Tracey was African-American, with the brown-tan skin to prove it. She also had her brown hair tied up into a ponytail and wore glasses on her face. She had on her usual green t-shirt with a black zip-up hoodie over it and her dark blue jeans on her short legs. She had her purple back-pack next to her with all her precious ipods, CDs, cell phone, laptop, and her prized palm pilot. Tracey was kind-of a techno-geek, but a good friend.

"Hey, Trac! Hey, Sam!"said Dani as she made her way over to her friends.  
"Hey Dani! What's up?"asked Sam casually. Sam was one of those guys that likes people who are their own person. He's not Goth, though, more on the punk side of that extreme. His hair was black with blue tips with an orangey color eyes. He had piercing in his left ear and wore his black shirt with a pink star on it's front. He also wore his black commando pants with matching boots. Although, for all the time he spent indoors rocking out to some new CD, he was unusually tan. (ie he's total HOTNESS!) Dani had only met Sam last year, but became quick friends with Tracey and herself. She liked him. Alot, but just didn't when or how to tell him so she just kept that to herself.

"So...what are we doing today?"asked Dani enthusiastically. This was the one day she might actually have to herself and her friends.  
"Practice." said Tracey and Sam bluntly.  
"Practice? Oh come on!"Dani pleaded with them, knowing she probably wouldn't win.  
"Yes, practice. There hasn't been a ghost sighting in like a whole day so, we're taking this time to make sure you have some chance when you're fighting a ghost."said Tracey like a coach.  
"Yeah...I guess you have a point. Fine.."said Dani as she changed into Ghost Girl.  
"Gook, okay. Now, we're going to do an altitude test."said Tracey professionally.  
"A wha?"asked Dani.  
"We're gonna see how high you can go."said Sam, trying to help,"Here, take this."He gave Dani a piece of string.  
"Just drop the string when you get as far as you think you can go."said Tracey.  
"Okay...See ya!"said Dani as she soared upward. _'Sure hope they have enough string!'_ thought Dani modestly. _'Yeah, they'll probably have to get extra'  
_"Ow! What the heck?"said Dani. Something had hit her or ran into her but she couldn't see what had. 'Wait! Did someone else say 'ow'?' thought Dani. Suddenly, she felt cold and saw a white mist drifting out of her mouth. _'Alright! I'm ready for you this time!'_ thought Dani. She looked all around and finally saw something coming out of the tress. As it came close, she could make out what it was. It was a boy with white hair like hers and a black and white haz-mat suit on, like hers. The only difference was his eyes. They were glowing green instead of the golden eyes that she had. _'Okay...This is freaky!'_ Thought Dani.  
---------------  
_'Hopefully this doesn't take too long, I need pratice!' _thought Danny. As he leveled with the girl he bumped into, he noticed that she looked just like him, with some exceptional features. She looked tough but he knew he could take her.  
_'I hope Sam and Tucker are safe in the bushes.'_ thought Danny, _'Okay, Buck up, Fenton! You need to be ready for the worst!'  
_"So, do ghosts like you just bump into other ghosts like me without saying 'excuse me'?"  
"Oh! Uh, sorry about that. My friend was having issues with the altitude."he said apologetically.  
"It's alright. Wait. Where did your 'friend' go to?"she said suspiciously.  
"Oh, down there in the bushes, why?"said Danny.  
"Because their over there. The girl in black and the one with the stupid hat, right?"she said.  
"How do you know that?"asked Danny.  
"Their over there with my friends, freaking out..."she pointed to the ground and sure enough, in the clearing, there was Sam and Tucker with two other people, freaking out.  
"And your name was?"asked Danny.  
"Ghost Girl. You?"  
"Danny Phantom."  
"Nice to meet 'cha. Now, let's go see what all that 'freaking-out' is about."said said as she descended towards them.  
"Good idea."said Danny, alittle confused. He glided down to his friends in suit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GT: Eap dang it! I'm miss'n Fullmetal Alchemist! (Plasma t.v. reappears with the anime on)  
****JBG: (Waves hand over Ghost Typist's face) She's out of it...(looks at the window to see Vlad still going at it.) O.o he's still going and it been like what...3 hours.  
****GT:(commericals came on)Yeah, that guy must be really want to rip me apart for doing that (grinning while look at the window)  
****JBG: I guess so...Anyway, Please review with no  
****Vlad: I WILL NOT GET A CAT!  
****JBG: gir...no flames. I'll will use them to flamethrow Vlad's butt.  
****GT: YAY!**


	7. WTF, mate?

**GT and JBG: O.o (staring at the window)  
****Vlad:(in human form holding up a sign that says, Truce?)  
****GT:(Crosses arms) Uh, yeah right like I'm falling for that...again  
****JBG: O.o Again?  
****GT: Yeah, but it was with someone else and needless to say...eh...I'm not reallying going to say.  
****JBG: awww! Why not?  
****GT: Dun feel like it...anyway(Computer, recliner, water and pizza appear)  
****JBG: O.o can ghosts eat...  
****GT: Who said I was ghost?  
****JBG: Your flyer...  
****GT: Oh yeah. So, is our disclaimer dude gracing us today?  
****JBG: Oh! Thanks for mentioning that. Skulker, bring him in!  
(Skulker dragging Mr. Ghost Disclaimer person in)  
****JBG: (gives him paper) Read!  
****MGDP: (looking at the paper) Uh...umm. Adding into the disclaimer, Jacey-babygirl does not own Circut City.  
****JBG: Thank you! (Skulker dragging him back) Okay, you can type now..  
****GT: Kay...  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Chapter 7: W.T.F, mate!**

As they glided down, all the really heard was:  
"Your name is-!" and "You like WHAT!" a lot. Suddenly they all turned around and they said the name "Danny!" or "Dani!" then looked at eachother weirdly again.  
"But wait," started Danny questioningly, "I thought your name was..."  
"Yeah, well, it's my, uhh, nickname? Or, uhh yeah! My nickname!" interrupted Dani, "Will you excuse us for one moment please?" Dani went over to her friends and started to try to calm them both down.  
"Guys? What's wrong?" asked Dani, concerned for her friends.  
"Oh...my...sweet...Jebus!" stammered Tracey, "He likes...and...whoa..."  
"Okay, Sam, try to at least make sense for me here." said Dani, now ignoring her stammering friend.  
"W-well...The freakiest thing? We have the s-same name." said Sam, calming down alittle.  
"Okay. That is definitely freaky but...what is she all worked up for?" asked Dani pointing to Tracey, who was still stammering things to the air.  
"Oh, her? That kid Tucker over there is pretty much like her alone except the guy thing."said Sam casually.  
"Well, at least I know she will have someone to go to Circuit City with her on weekends."  
"C-circuit C-c-city?" Dani heard Tracey say to herself. She also noticed that she looked sorta dreamy, like when Drake was around.  
_'Don't blame her 'bout Drake.'_ thought Dani briefly before snapping back to reality.  
"Hey Dani?" asked Sam.  
"Huh?" responded Dani absentmindedly.  
"I wonder if that Phantom kid is like you. You know. The whole half ghost thing and all."  
"Yeah. That's a good thought, but I seriously doubt it." stated Dani disbelievingly. _'Yet I wonder'_ thought Dani, _'If there's someone like me.'  
_Dani decided to talk to this Phantom guy about the whole half ghost thing. So, she walked over, her friends followed closely, to this kid talking with his friends. Suddenly he looked up and walked towards her, too.  
"Hey, Ghost Gal, was it? I have a kinda weird question for you..."he said nervously.  
"It's Ghost Girl, but, uhh, yeah! What's your question?" she said, kind of taken off guard by his straight-forwardness.  
"Are you, I know this is gonna sound weird but, are you human too?"  
"As a matter of fact I am."  
"But how do we know you're not lying?" asked guy Sam.  
"Because I can prove it." he said to Sam and then switching back to Dani, "Can you?"  
"Yeah, let's do it at the same time, kay?"  
"Okay. Ready? One..."he started.  
"...Two..."Dani said.  
"Three!"they both shouted.  
And at three, they were both encircled by light, changing them back to their human form. When they both saw eachother, the whole group gasped.  
"Hey! You're that guy/girl I saw when my ghost sense went off!" Danny and Dani said together while pointing at eachother.  
"Okay," Interrupted girl Sam, "this is getting alittle too weird for me." With that, she turned around and headed back for the hotel.  
"Right behind you!" shouted Sam, Tracey and Tucker, leaving Danny and Dani gaping at each other.  
----------------------------------------------------  
**GT: (Laughing abit)  
****JBG: I know! It's funny! (smiling) Anyway, people! Ya know what you do! Move your mouse over and click the little go button for a review! But please, no flames. They will be used to burn Vlad off my property.  
****GT: (out the window) YOU SHOULD REALLY GET A CAT! LESS MAINTENCE AND ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS GIVE THEM LOVE, FEED THEM, CLEAN THEIR BOX AND HAIRBALLS!  
****Vlad: (stilling holding up sign)sigh(turns it over that says, "I WILL NOT GET A CAT!")**


	8. Explanations

**GT: Sick'em Gir! I always wanted to say that.  
****JBG: Gir?  
Gir: Okie dokie! (Runs out to Vlad) I like squirrels.  
****Vlad: O.o good for you?  
****Gir: I wanna be a mongoose!  
****Vlad: Okay...I'll...be over...here...(creeping away)  
****Gir: WAIT! I want tacos! You have tacos?  
****Vlad: AH! (drops the sign and runs)  
****GT and JBG: (Laughing)  
****JBG: Why didn't I think of it?  
GT: You did, you had it written on paper that says, "Jacey-baby's Plan to Get Vlad off Lawn...1"  
****JBG: O.o I forgot about that.  
****GT: Hey! I noticed something! This chapter is pretty much 3 pages long on paper!  
****JBG: Yup. And we don't need the auidence of our Mr. Ghost Disclaimer dude..eh, your dude thing is rubbing off  
****GT: (Smiles while opening up laptop)It's contangous.  
****-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8: Explanations**

After everyone else left the park, Danny was the first one to find his voice.  
"H-how...?I thought..."  
"Me too."  
"Woah!" they said in a surprised unison.  
"B-but...how? How did you get to be like...like...me?" asked Danny, still trying to recover from the shock.  
"I-it's kind-of a long story." said Dani, looking at the ground.  
"Well, I have all day." said Danny, sitting on the ground.  
"Fine! Okay...here it goes..."said Dani softly as she sat next to Danny on the warm ground beneath the big oak.  
**_--------Flashback---------_**  
A couple months ago in her parent's lab.  
"Hey dad? What 'cha work'n on?" asked Dani curiously.  
"Oh, this? Just a revolutionary tool to the world of ghost hunting! The Cegion Ghost Zapper 3000!" said Dani's father, holding up a ray gun like you would normally see on Sci-Fi movies.  
"What does it do?"  
"well," answered her mother, "it's suppose to open a remote portal to the Ghost Realm."  
"Honey. It's more of a zone. A Ghost Zone." corrected Dani's father.  
"Well that's cool." said Dani.  
"You think that's cool! What till you see it in action!" said Dani's father holding the gun and aiming at a remote spot in the room.  
"Ready dear?" asked Dani's mom.  
"BONZAI!" shouted Dani's father. He pushed the trigger and well, nothing came out but a fart sound.  
"What?" Dani's father said, astonished that it didn't work, "B-but, why won't it w-w-work?" he began to whimper.  
"Oh, it's okay dear." said Dani's mother, trying to comfort him, "Let's go get some of that chocolate ice cream and look over the calculations to see what went wrong, hum?"  
"Do I get sprinkles?" he asked, more like a child than anything.  
"Of course!" said Dani's mom as she lead him up stairs.  
_'Hmmmm...maybe I can fix it.'_ thought Dani to herself, 'I'm good with electronics, sometimes...'  
She went over to the contraption on the lab table and examined it. It didn't take too long to find the problem. "Duh!" The on/off switch was flipped onto the 'off' side.  
_'Leave it to dad to forget the obvious.' _thought Dani as she turned it on. _'Hopefully that was it.' _She picked it up, aimed it at a random spot in the room and pulled the trigger. Suddenly, the contraption shot a huge electric-like shock into her body. She felt so much pain that she couldn't even scream. She began to see colors she'd never seen before flash before her eyes. The only other thing she recalled before fainting was a loud ripping sound like the ripping of a piece of cloth in half again and again.  
**_------------------End of Flashback-----------------_**  
"And when I woke up...Well...you know..." said Dani, concluding her story. Then she looked at Danny with enough curiosity to skin a cat, "S-so, how or what happened with you?"  
"Well mines about the same but here it goes..."  
Danny told this story of being shocked inside of his parent's ghost portal. Describing what it felt like and making him shiver, remembering the helplessness, the pain and the chaos of it all. Finally he finished with, "And ever since then, I had thought i was the only one until just about an hour go."  
"Same here." Dani said, more to herself than to Danny. She glanced over her watch and noticed the time, "Oh my gosh!"  
"What?"  
"It's already six and I have to get to the convention center in fifteen minutes! CRAP!"  
"Why do you need to go to the convention center? That thing doesn't start 'till, like eight?"  
"Yeah, but my parents are total paranormal freaks. They'll be first in line to meet this Jack Fenton guy."  
"W-wait? Jack Fenton?" asked Danny with surprise.  
"Yeah. It's all they've been talking about for the last week. 'Jack Fenton this' and 'Jack Fenton that'. Wait? How do you know who he is?" Suddenly realizing Danny's worried look.  
"Uh...Jack Fenton's my dad." said Danny bluntly but sheepishly.  
"Whoa, whoa, wait! You mean to tell me that you live with an expert on ghosts and he doesn't even know about you!" asked Dani, obviously astonished.  
"Well, yeah. He doesn't let on very quickly."  
"Well, obviously!" said Dani, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice. "So anyway, back to my issue. I'm late for a convention that I don't want to go to and I'm on the other side of the city! Any ideas, Danny?"  
"Well, you could fly. Usually it takes up way less time than walking on the ground." suggested Danny.  
"Oh. Yeah. That's it! Let's just go ghost and fly right to a ghost-hunters convention. Oh yeah! That makes sense!"  
"Well sorry! You asked for ideas and I gave'em. But honestly, I think flying INVISIBLE would be a good idea."  
"Oh. Right. Sorry! Forgot about that power." said Dani slightly giggling to herself over her stupidity.  
"Yeah...anyway, if I know my dad, he'll be showing off the RV and blabbering on about ghosts right in the front." said Danny, going ghost and hovering a few feet above the ground, "Well, you coming or what?"  
"Might as well get it over with.." said Dani also going ghost and flying up to meet Danny. Suddenly, Dani tagged Danny and shouted, "You're it!" before flying off at top speed.  
"Not for long!" shouted Danny, also taking off after his new friend.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GT: Why did he forget about Vlad (pointing out the window to see Vlad being chased by Gir)  
****JBG: I dunno...I guess I forgot or he could be meaning teenager halfa  
****GT: yeah, that could be it...anyway. I want pizza (disappears)  
****JBG: O.o oookkkkaaaaayyy anyway, Please review! Please! PLEASE! All flames will not be allowed and will be used in the burning of old school worksheets. **


	9. Now the Trouble Begins

**GT: mmmmmmmm pizza (eating a slice)  
****JBG: I'm still confused on you being able to eat that when you're a ghost.  
****GT: It's one of the great mysteries of the world...right next to cropcircles and cow possession...  
****JBG: C-cow pos-possession?  
****GT: Believe me, u don't wanna know  
****JBG: I don't think I wanna! Anyway(pulls out cellphone)Bring'em in!  
****Skulker comes in, dragging Mr. Disclaimer Ghost person.  
M****DGP: Oh man! NOT AGAIN!  
****Skulker: Shut up!  
JBG: (hands him paper) Jezze, it's short like the last time...  
****MDGP: (reads) JBG's disclaimer still stands with the edition of a new character. She does own Dizura Cegion. Repeat. She does own Dizura Cegion and all lawyers should back off from my property or feel the wrath of...Gir?  
****JBG: I didn't put that in there O.o  
****GT: No, but I did. :p (pulling up the laptop)  
****JBG, Skulker and MDGP: O.o  
****JBG: Oh! And please excuse some mistakes that are on here  
****GT: I try to fix them but my spell checker is weird.  
****  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9: Now The Trouble Begins**

Deep within the forgotten corners of the Ghost Zone, there is a dark figure watching the two halfa children fly around and playing a game of tag.  
"Yes, yes. That's right...enjoy yourselves while you still can enjoy it."

The figure turned and into the light of it's home. This figure turned out to be a woman, about twenty-four years old and very beautiful. Her hair is the shade of new snow sprinkled with tinsel. Her eyes were like gold coins within a beautiful and young face. Yet despite her young features, she was the shade of death itself. The skin on her face was as pale as the sky on a cloudy day. She would be tall, if she were standing. Her outfit was black with white angled neck and an angled belt at her waist. She also had a cape that flowed in an non-existent wind with a forest green flag across her neck.  
"You may have defeated me once before and banished me to the forest reaches of this infernal Ghost Zone, but that will all change when I have my revenge on you, Ghost Girl." She moved across the dark room to the ancient bookcase with equally ancient and used books. She pulled out the largest and dustiest of them all.  
"Ah, yes. The Book of Finding. This will help me locate a power to help me take revenge on that annoying child!" she started flipping through the pages of the old book. Suddenly she stopped with a fanged grin on her face.  
"Yes! Perfect! 'Find a power or other ghostly form to help take revenge on enemies!'."  
Below this sentence, there was an incantation and a list of ingredients for the spell to work. Luckily, for her, she kept all of the ingredients for this spell on hand. (a/n:You know, just in case!) In no time at all, she had a cauldron bubbling with her potion. The potion was an odd yellow color. She took up book and began to recite the spell incantation:  
"'Come, oh sweet vengeance! Visit your beautiful wrath upon my enemies. I pled you to find a power with which I may reek my sweet revenge on the cowering enemy. A power to be mine to use, mine to lead. So terrible that I would not be able to contain its power. Come, oh sweet vengeance!'" she finally shouted over the cauldron. Suddenly, the potion shot out of the cauldron. and resumed the form of a devilish-looking bird. It looked to the woman for directions.  
"Find me the power." she shouted to the figure of a bird, "Find me, Dizura Cegion, the power to rid the worlds of Dani Cegion, the Ghost Girl, forever!" At this, the bird nodded in understanding and flew out of the room. In only moments later, the bird flew back to her with a round canister.  
"What's this!" she rounded on the bird, overflowing with anger. "You brought me a thermos! I asked for an undefeatable power! NOT SOUP!"  
Suddenly, she felt the thermos shake. She looked down at the green and silver canister in her hands.  
"What the-?"  
"Finally! I got your attention. Now please stop screaming and let me out!"  
She couldn't believe it! The thermos spoke or whatever was inside it did!  
"H-how do I let you out?" she asked the cyndrical container.  
"Push the red button on the side of this infernal thermos."  
She did as it asked her. Suddenly, the lid was thrown off the container and the room was filled with a bright light. She closed her eyes to protect the golden eyes in her head from the sudden light. She heard a seductive voice within the room. "Well, I guess I should thank you, but that would be nice and I don't do nice."  
Dizura opened her eyes to the figure before her. He was a muscular gentleman with a white suit on with a black "D" on his chest and a white cape with a red interior. (a/n typist: Gentlemen!) His hair was a white flame on top of his pale but well structured face. His eyes were as red as the blood she wished to see on her hands. He was looking at her with an evil smirk on his lips. She looked him over once more and curled a malevolent smirk on her face.  
"You...are exactly what I've been looking for."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You are the servant-oriented power that I called for to defeat my enemies. NOW! Bow before your Mistress, slave!"  
"Lady, I don't do that serving others thing even if they are the best piece of ghost I've seen" He told her as he looked her over, eyeing her every feature.  
"Oh well..."she said, blushing a little, "You're not so bad yourself, Mr.-?"  
"Dan,"he told her moving closer to her," Dan Phantom. And you?"  
"Dizura Cegion. Nice to meet you Mr. Dan Phantom."  
There were close enough to kiss.  
"Well, it's even better to meet you Miss Dizura Cegion. Very nice, indeed."  
They looked at each other, then kissed. It was a hard kiss, hard enough to make a normal human bleed. Finally they parted.  
"That was wonderfully painful! Who are you?" asked Dizura, mysteriously.  
"It's a long and painful story." he said with a smile.  
"My favorite..."she said kissing him again. When they parted, he started to tell his story. A story of death, pain and sadness. A story of desertion of his values and all that he loved, all that he cared for, not that he cared now. He told of his younger, goody-goody past self who shoved him into the thermos she had kindly let him out of. When he finished, she turned away from him.  
"That doesn't sound as painful of an experience as my own. Having your human side ripped out is mercy, not pain." She looked to the ground and held her arm for comfort.  
"What is your story, my dear?" he asked her as compassionately as he could. He wasn't very good at it but she could tell he was trying.  
"Well, it all began about ten years ago..."she started  
**_---------------------------  
Flashback  
--------------------------_**  
"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Dizura, then Dani, was looking at her best friend, Tracey, on the high dive. You see, she knew her friend hated heights and wasn't a very good swimmer. But, apparently, today was different. Ever since Dani got her ghost powers about four months ago, her friends have been helping her catch the ghosts that threaten their homes. Tracey had told her earlier that she should face and conjure her own fears so she'll be able to help Dani more. Today was the fear of heights.  
"Yes, I do and DON'T try to talk me out of it!" said Tracey nervously on top of the high dive at Eton Fall Community Pool.  
"You don't have to do this, you know. There ARE easier ways of helping you with your height problem!"  
"Oh yeah! Like what, Ms. Smarty-pants!" shouted Tracey rhetorically.  
"Come down and I'll tell you!" Dani was thinking that she could just fly her around the park instead of embarrassing herself in front of everyone there.  
"Nice try, Dani! I'M STILL GOING!" At this she, to Dani's surprise, jumped off the diving board. Tracey, of course, screamed all the way down. Dani closed her eyes as Tracey was about to hit the water. But no splash came. Suddenly, Dani felt oddly cold in the summer weather. _'Oh no. Not now.'_ thought Dani as she opened her eyes to her opponent.  
The ghost looked like a glass statue of a woman holding her best friend. She had two red eyes and, Dani thought, a mouth with a shiny toned lip gloss. _'Well, she doesn't seem too tough. At least, Tracey is okay.'_ Dani looked around for a place to 'go ghost' in the midst of the chaos. She could that the bathrooms by the snack bar were unoccupied. She ran into the restroom stall and yelled her signature battle cry, "Looks like it's time for GHOST GIRL!" As she finished her lengthy cry, two rings of pink formed around her body to reveal her black and white jumpsuit. Her eyes changed from her dark, forest green to a sunshine gold. Dani's hair also changed from her midnight black hair to a snowy white color decorated with silver tinsel from a Christmas tree. Once her transformation was complete, she jumped from the floor and phased through the roof in order to meet her opponent.  
**THE END**  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GT: Wait? The end! That can't be the end!  
JBG: It isn't. I just felt like putting that in for kicks and giggles.  
GT: You are evil. Expecally that...(gagging sound)kissing scene! What is wrong with you! Are you in love with him or something?  
JBG: Uh...no?  
GT: okay..I'm going to go throw up now...(disappears)  
JBG: o.O Anyway, this fic is on a small hiatus cause I have to write up the other chapters. So I'll see ya on my other fic**, **_WHAT THE FLIP!_** **when Ghost Typist is done throwing up to type it.**


End file.
